Trauer und Tränen
by tearful
Summary: Sie trauerte immer noch und würde wohl auch nie damit aufhören.Sie hatte ihn so geliebt, von der Sekunde an, wo sie ihn das erste Mal in der Akademie gesehen hatte…Nun war er tot...NaruHina, flattert seit längerer Zeit in meinem Kopf rum.[Oneshot]


Nur ein Oneshot, der mir seit längerem im Gehirn rumspukt.

Wieder mal für Marie, die mich gezwungen hat, das hochzuladen.

Meine Schwester ist echt eine Plage.

:)

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Eine junge Frau, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt, stand vor einem Stein in Konoha und betrachtete diesen nachdenklich, die Hände locker vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sie las sich die Namen auf dem Stein, der zu Ehren aller im Kampf gefallener Shinobi aufgestellt worden war, leise vor.

Reihe um Reihe wurde aufgesagt…bis sie an der neuesten ankam und ihr plötzlich die Stimme versagte.

Jedesmal, wenn die seinen Namen hörte oder irgendwo geschrieben sah, verspürte sie diesen seltsamen Kloß im Hals.

_Uzomaki Naruto…_

Sie konnte nicht weinen, alle Tränen waren bereits vergossen worden. Drei Monate waren erst seitdem vergangen…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Menschen, viele Menschen, in schwarzen Gewändern, alle mit demselben traurigen, noch immer ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck._

_Die meisten konnten und wollten es nicht wahrhaben._

_Uzomaki Naruto, der quirlige, etwas hyperative Shinobi, den, obwohl er früher wegen Kyuubi verhasst war, alle anerkannt und bewundert hatten…der nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte und so hart für seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, gekämpft hatte…_

_War tot. In der Schlacht gefallen. _

_Zumindest war das die Geschichte, die man ihnen erzählt hatte. Die Wahrheit war, dass Naruto sich selbst ein Katana durch die Brust gerammt hatte, immer und immer wieder, um den Kyuubi endlich zu stoppen- was er nur durch seinen eigenen Tod erreichen konnte._

_Sie war dabei gewesen. Sie hatte alles gesehen._

_Sie wusste, er war sich dieser Sache vollkommen klar gewesen. Er war gestorben, um alle anderen davor zu bewahren, von dem Dämon in ihm massakriert zu werden._

_Die Kinder, die Naruto als ihren Helden und Vorbild betrachtet hatten, weinten. Ebenso wie alle, die ihm am nächsten gestanden hatten._

_Nur sie weinte nicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, tiefe Ringe unter diesen. Nachdem sie die Nachricht von seinem Tod erhalten hatte, hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint. Und sich geschworen, nie wieder Tränen zu vergießen. _

_Sie schämte sich wegen diesen. Sie wusste, Naruto hatte gewollt, dass sie Lachen würde, für ihn, er hatte gesagt, sie habe das schönste Lachen, das er je gehört hatte._

_Stumme Tränen vergoss sogar Tsunade, die Kette fest umklammernd, die er in einer Wette mit ihr gewonnen hatte._

_Sie hatte sie ihr gegeben, Naruto hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, diese zurückzubringen._

_Es waren bereits zwei Personen gestorben, die diese getragen hatten. Nun waren es drei. Naruto hatte ihr damals, als sie schüchtern gefragt hatte, wo er die Kette herhatte, von Dan und Tsunades kleinem Bruder und der Wette erzählt._

_Die Totenrede, Erinnerungen an alle von Narutos Streichen und Heldentaten, wurde von Iruka gehalten, dessen Augen ebenfalls Tränenschimmern aufwiesen, er hatte Naruto geliebt wie sein eigenes Kind, wie sie wusste._

_Alle mussten kichern, als er erzählte, wie Naruto einst die Steingesichter bemalt hatte._

_Ihr Lachen, unecht, künstlich, voller Schmerz über den grausamen Verlust des Blonden._

_Auch lange, nachdem alle gegangen waren, und ihr noch einen scheuen, mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen hatten, blieb sie dort stehen und betrachtete sein Bild._

_Der lachende, junge Mann mit den stacheligen, blonden Haaren._

_Die Rose immer noch fest umklammert. Vor seinem Photo lag ein ganzer Haufen von schwarzen Rosen, Zeichen des Trauers, gemischt mit weißen, die die Hoffnung symbolisierten._

_Hoffnung…sie erinnerte sich, damals hatte ein bitteres Lächeln ihr Gesicht verzogen…_

_Vielleicht hatten die anderen Hoffnung, jetzt, da Naruto Sasuke besiegt und getötet hatte…_

_Aber sie war dabei gewesen. Sie hatte alles gesehen._

_Den Kampf, beide Männer an ihre Grenzen treibend…wie sie schwer verletzt zu ihren letzten, ultimativen Waffen greifen mussten, um nicht zu sterben…_

_Naruto hatte Kyuubi freigesetzt. Er hatte sich vollständig in diesen verwandelt, Sasuke mit einem Hieb zerschmetternd, blutige Fetzen aus ihm machend._

_Sie hatte seinen Hass gespürt…Kyuubi war nach Konoha aufgebrochen, um das verfluchte Dorf, das die Schuld an seinem Versiegeln trug, endlich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen…_

_Sie war ihm gefolgt, vorsichtig und besorgt um Naruto. _

_Sie wusste nicht, was danach geschehen war. Aber plötzlich durchdrangen starke Chakrawellen die Bäume und ließen alles in die Luft gehen. Sie hatte sich beeilt, die Chakrawellen taten ihr seltsamerweise nichts…_

_In der Mitte eines riesigen Kraters hatte sie ihn gefunden._

_Er kniete dort, das Katana, das zu seiner typischen ANBU-Ausrüstung gehörte, in seiner Brust._

_Sie hatte entsetzt geschrieen, wollte zu ihm hineilen, aber er hatte ihr bedeutet, nicht näher zu kommen._

_Sie war stehen geblieben und hatte ihm stocksteif zugesehen, wie er das Katana wieder aus seiner Brust herauszog und wieder hineinstieß._

_Sie hatte es nicht verstanden. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden…wie war er wieder zu Naruto geworden, wie hatte er den mächtigsten von allen Dämonen bezwingen können?_

_Sie wusste es immer noch nicht. _

_Sie wusste auch nicht, warum er das tat._

_Plötzlich entlud sich eine riesige, feuerrote Chakrawelle, die direkt aus Narutos Körper zu kommen schien._

_Sie hatte vor Angst geschrieen, vor Panik, war durch die Chakrawellen, die ihre Kleidung brennen ließen, durchgerannt, hatte sich schnell am Boden gewälzt, um die Flammen zu ersticken._

_Sie war zu ihm gerannt, hatte sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen lassen…_

_Er hatte dort gelegen…Haut aufgerissen, aus zahlreichen Wunden blutend…_

_Sie hatte ihn verbinden wollen, aber der Blick in seinen bereits halb geschlossenen Augen hatte genug gesagt._

_Es war zu spät gewesen._

_Nachdem er ihr das Versprechen, die Kette zurückzugeben, abgenommen hatte, hatten seine Augen gänzlich den Glanz verloren._

„_Hey, nicht weinen…ich will, dass du lachst und glücklich bist…es macht mich traurig, wenn du weinst…"_

_Dann war sein Körper erkaltet, sein Herz hatte aufgehört, zu schlagen._

_Mit einem entsetzten Schrei voller Schmerzen hatte sie sich über seine Leiche geworfen und war in Ohnmacht gefallen._

_Aufgewacht war sie dann in einem Krankenhausbett. Sie hatte zuerst geglaubt, es wäre nur ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen, aber dann hatte ein ANBU das Zimmer betreten und ihr mitgeteilt, dass er und sein Trupp sie und den toten Uzomaki gefunden hatten…_

_Und nun stand sie hier, starrte auf diese Rosen._

_Langsam, bedächtig, schritt sie nach vorne und legte ihre eigene direkt vor das Bild._

_Sie war rot, rot wie Blut, rot wie ihre verquollenen Augen._

_Aber sie bedeutete Liebe._

_**ENDE FLASHBACK**_

Eine ihrer Hände rutschte zu ihrem Bauch hinunter und krallte sich in den weichen Stoff ihres schwarzen Kleides.

Sie trauerte noch und würde wohl auch nie damit aufhören.

Sie hatte ihn so geliebt, von der Sekunde an, wo sie ihn das erste Mal in der Akademie gesehen hatte…

Sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Schüchternheit.

Wieso hatte sie sich nicht früher getraut, ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand?

Nun war er tot. Sie hätten so lange Zeit zusammen glücklich sein können…

Stattdessen hatten sie nur ein halbes Jahr miteinander gehabt…

Auch die andere Hand rutschte nun zu ihrem Bauch, der sich leicht und noch nicht wirklich sichtbar wölbte.

Die anderen mochten vielleicht denken, mit Narutos Tod, war das Erbe Yondaimes nun gänzlich verschwunden…da Naruto ja keinen Erben oder eine Erbin hatte…

Hinata strich beschützend über ihren Bauch. Sie wusste es besser.


End file.
